An Enigma in Itself
by Teyashi
Summary: However far you go to attain a goal, the end never means as much as the trip.
1. Episode 1

No Chance in Hell

Teyashi: As this begins I will start the vote beginning now. Review to vote: Should Zim become Sexy, Tough, Popular, or Ruthless? Be aware, some don't mean what you think.

Dib: Anyways, Teyashi doesn't own Invader Zim. If he did, we would still be on TV.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_This is __roughly five years in the future. The crew all go to "Hi-Skool"_

_Zim:__ Age 17, 5'10", 142 lbs (He discovered human training facilities called "Gyms" and has been using them to see human training.) Zim now wears simple jeans and a t-shirt, and also has a new, shoulder blade length wig._

_Dib: __Age 17, 5'9" (Zim believes that as Zim is taller than Dib, Dib is inferior.), 127lbs_

_Gaz: Age 16, 5"7" 110 lbs (Gaz is strong…Still.)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Gaz was mad. This is not to say that she was sunshine and roses the rest of the time, but she was more mad then usual. Dib had been going on all day about aliens were going to take over the world. Bullshit. The only alien they knew was too inept to take over a cardboard box. Gaz was in her room playing the new Game Slave 5 when Dib ran in gibbering about how Zim must be planning something. Gaz stood up walked over to Dib and introduced him to her mute button, also know as her fist. "Dib, shut up. I don't care what you think about aliens or world domination. Haven't you noticed that idiot hasn't done anything in five years?! Just shut up!" Gaz then stormed out of the house.

'Stupid Dib, always aliens this and aliens that. I'd love to burn that crazy look off his face and doom him to a world of nightmare.' Gaz thought. She was strolling around the neighborhood blowing off steam by scaring people in their homes. 'Physical violence isn't enough anymore I need to break him inside.'

_Onboard the Massive_

"Yes your Tallestnesses, I will keep you informed." Zim groveled. Then his image left the viewing screen.

"He's been there for years and has yet to make any progress," Tallest Red whined, "On top of that he's still a spaz."

Tallest Purple took a long sip from his slushie before replying, "Did you expect progress from the defective?"

"No, good point."

_On earth, in the __basement of the house with the creepy lawn gnomes_

"Dear god, I hate calling the Tallest," Zim moaned, "I have to act like a total moron in front of them just so they continue to think I'm defective." Zim roamed around the lab thinking of one fateful day five years ago. After taking off his PAK for quick repairs, he noticed how much clearer his thinking was when he had it off. After a quick scan he found the problem that lead to his mental instability. That fixed, he quickly figured out the true meaning of his mission and the reason GIR's waffles tasted like copper. He still acted like a spaz at skool and in front of the Tallest to avoid anyone catching on. He then went into the elevator and rose to the house floor.

Reaching the top, Zim looked at the toilet he emerged from sitting in the kitchen of all places. He still wouldn't change it though. Its part of home, and without it, it just wouldn't feel the same. Zim looked at the calendar/clock while he was there. "Monday, 8:00. My favorite show's about to come on." Zim went to his fridge and opened it up. Apart from meat, most human food was alright on his system. Zim pulled out a muffin just as GIR began to rant on the subject of tacos. It was going to be a long night.

_On the sidewalk out side Zim's house about a half an hour later._

Gaz looked at the green monstrosity of a domicile and knew her plan was perfect. As she walked up to his door, the odd gnomes kept a close watch on her. She knocked on the door. 'Alright, knowing how Zim has a tendency to bounce off the walls and be overdramatic, I've got to be patient and clear about my objective. It'll all be worth it in the end.' She was caught off guard however when Zim answered the door without his disguise on.

She'd never seen him without his wig and contacts. For at about 15 seconds she stood staring at his eyes. Then the antennae caught her attention. Without thinking (An oddity for Gaz), she reached up and stroked them. A shiver of pleasure slowly slid down his spine. Now he knew why the Tallest said that any antenna contact was off limits.

"Well, that's one hell of a way to say hello. You can come in if you want," Zim said, mildly confused.

"Alright," Gaz said, ashamed of her temporary mental loss.

_Inside_

GIR was mid-rant about tacos when Zim calmly lifted him and threw him into the kitchen toilet. Gaz took a seat on the couch and tried to regain her composure. Zim walked over turned off the T.V. and sat next to Gaz.

"So, why are you here? Given your opinion on top of your brother's, you wouldn't be here unless you had a good reason." Zim analyzed.

"Yeah but first, why aren't you in your disguise?" Gaz asked.

"When the guard gnomes told me that it was you, I figured I didn't need to put on my disguise. You already know I'm an alien."

"Right, well I've come here with a proposition for you," Gaz said, now stable and as emo as usual, "You hate Dib and wish to see him in any pain you can cause him, correct?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"You also wish to blend into Hi-Skool, right?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"Dib has crossed me for the last time and I wish to destroy him inside. If you and I were seen as a couple, he will finally shut up and leave me alone. You will get the satisfaction of causing Dib pain and you will fit in better at school with a female companion."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Wait, what? Shouldn't you start going on one of your psycho tangents?"

"I only do those to distract the stupid from my disguise. Weird actions make up for weird looks."

"True. Anyway, the plan starts tomorrow. Don't screw up or I will make you wish that you were drowning in tank of salt water with open wounds."

"Don't worry, there's no chance in hell this can go wrong." This is when GIR walked back in holding a taco.

"Yooooooooooo," GIR yelled as he walked in, "Master, is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes, GIR, she is," Zim replied.

GIR walked up and handed Gaz the taco.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Teyashi: Now as long as the network doesn't cancel us this time, we will have further installments. Now, I've got to get back to Taco Hell, my break's over.


	2. Episode 2

It's True, It's True

Teyashi: Welcome back! Nick canceled the series so I made my own, bitches!

Gaz: Teyashi doesn't own Invader Zim. Those who do own it are wallowing in a pit of liquid nightmare and doom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Gaz returned home, she quickly went to bed as it was about 12:42. Zim and she spent a lot of time getting details about each other down to be more convincing. She now knew more about Zim than about the whole of her own family, and Zim probably knew more about her than they did too. 'Knowing Dib's insanity and dad's constant lack of presence, I shouldn't be surprised.' She then settled into what she hoped would be a restful sleep.

_On the set of the game show 'Macho Taco'_

Gaz suddenly found herself sitting on the stage of a game show. Looking at the announcer area, she saw that the host was GIR of all people and the contestants were her brother and father on one side and Zim, without his disguise, on the other. "Zim, what are you doing?" Gaz asked, afraid for his safety.

"Winning, that's what," Zim answered confidently.

"What are you talking about?" Gaz asked, more confused than ever.

"Hello, it's time to play…" GIR said.

"MACHO TACO!!!" The audience yelled enthusiastically. This was when Gaz realized that she wasn't standing near any of the contestants.

"Alright," GIR said, "we'll state the rules of the game for those who haven't seen the show already, meaning they've lived under a rock for the past few years. We ask the contestants questions relevant to the prize one at a time and if the contestant originally asked gets it wrong, the other contestant can steal for the points. Who ever has the most points at the end of the show gets the prize and today's prize is…" An expectant hush filled the room. "Gaz Membrane!!!"

A spot light went over Gaz and the crowd went wild. Gaz was shocked. 'I'm being given away on a badly named game show hosted by a defective robot, no one seems to notice Zim's an alien, and on top of all of this, I'm without my Game Slave. This sucks!'

GIR quieted the crowd, "Alright, time for the questions. Membranes, what is Gaz's favorite color?"

The Membranes huddled for a few seconds and then Dr. Membrane said, "Black."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but that's wrong. Zim for the steal."

"Purple."

"That's correct and Zim wins the first point. Next, Zim, how old is Gaz and what is her birthday?"

"She's 16 and her birthday is June 4th." Zim replied without hesitation.

"Correct, one more point to Zim! Next …" And it went on like this for the next fifteen minutes until… "Seeing as Zim has gotten every point thus far and the show is over half done, the Membranes literally can't win now. So, Zim wins Gaz and the Membranes get a Macho Taco." GIR said, sort of tired.

Zim walked up to Gaz licking his lips slowly. "Well well, little Gaz, It seems you're all mine now," Zim then leaned in close, "So, all that remains is to figure out what to do first."

_In Gaz's Room_

Gaz woke up with a start. As she calmed herself down she thought, 'I hope that's not an omen or something. I'm starting my little plan to crush Dib today and I can't afford to have anything go wrong right at the beginning.' And with that Gaz began to get ready for the day.

_Downstairs about 15 Minutes Later_

Dib and Gaz were sitting down to a breakfast of Super Toast (Which was just normal toast except it never falls butter-side down.) "After school today, I should be able to put a spy camera in Zim's base to keep an eye on him," Dib said between bites of Super Toast, and then jumped on the table like he does every morning, "You won't succeed, Zim! I will stop you no matter what!"

After twenty seconds of standing on the table posing, Dib looked at Gaz, "Gaz, isn't this the part where you tell me to shut up and get off the table or else?"

"Dib, I'm in a good mood today, so you can live for now. I've got to go, I have to meet someone," Gaz then stood up from her chair, grabbed her bag, and left the house.

Dib remained standing on the table, thinking, 'Who could she be going to meet? Everyone who knows her is too terrified to talk to her, none the less agree to meet her beforehand.'

_On the path to Skool_

Zim meet up with Gaz not far from Skool. "So, Gaz, we start your little plan today?" Zim asked.

"Yes, but remember to stay in ADHD mode. You can't just change on the fly, or people won't think it's really you," Gaz said, looking as pissed as usual.

"Alright. Believe me; I don't like acting retarded one bit."

"Right, we'll be getting to Skool soon and the illusion must start as soon as we get in view."

"No problem," Zim said, grabbing Gaz's hand.

"What the hell?!" Gaz said, shocked.

"All my data says that human couples hold hands. We have to be as realistic as possible."

"Next time you touch me without permission, you will pay in whatever you things have for blood."

"Alright, alright, but we're getting close to school. If we go in with your look of death, it'll all be blown out of the water."

Gaz did one of the greatest efforts in human history and actually smiled. The smile was small and her face hurt, but the looks on the faces of the student body was worth it. They had a mixture of shock, fear, and genuine awe. This combined made having to hold hands with Zim…tolerable. It was awkward seeing as Zim had only three fingers, but it made for a better effect. That was when Iggins walked up (yes, they go to the same Hi-Skool), "So the inferior Gaz has found someone just as stupid to be with. How romantic!" Iggins stated the second part in full sarcasm mode. Just as Gaz seemed to be about to doom Iggins to a world of nightmare, Zim grabbed Iggins' collar, twisted his fist up to get a better grip, lifted the boy by said clothing item, and said, "If you talk like that to my Gaz again, I'll knock your teeth down your throat,"

"You can't be serious, right," Iggins pleaded.

"Oh it's true, it's damn true."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Teyashi: Well, we've got 2 votes Sexy and none elsewhere. The vote continues so keep reviewing. Now, to the Taco Cave!


	3. Episode 3

I'll Show You, You'll See

I'll Show You, You'll See

Teyashi: Well, it's been a bit since I updated. I'm just that lazy, so updates cam be sporadic at best. This also means I take that much time to craft my chapters to be as good as possible. Now, the disclaimer.

GIR: Teyashi doesn't own Invader Zim. If he did, Dib's head wouldn't be so big. Why is his head so big?!

Dib: My head is not that big!!

/

Gaz was sitting in class, drawing pigs. Her work was already done, most of it easy enough to bore her to tears. Though, she was still having fun seeing the reactions of her class mates who had heard about her new "Boyfriend". Their usual cringing of fear was mixed with the urge to stare and contemplate how she ended up with him of all people. The indecision on the faces of her class mates was a perfect mix: Horror and Confusion. But, evil aside, she was still bored. 'Even though this may cause me to be jinxed; I would do anything to relieve this boredom!'

As if on cue, the principle (Who looked like the thin brother of the man in the Bloaty's Pizza Hog costume) walked in. "Gaz Membrane, come with me." The principle said, pointing out the door.

Gaz got up from her seat and walked out thinking, 'Wow, jinxes work fast.'

In the hallway, the principle turned towards her. "Listen, seeing as you have the highest average of the class and are so far ahead in your work, you are being moved up a grade and will now be in Ms. Barter's class. You are to go there immediately and I shall inform your teacher of this change." He said turning to re-enter the class room.

"Whatever," Gaz said as she started towards her new class, 'That's Dib and Zim's class, perfect,' She thought starting to smile, 'Only to further mutilate Dib's mind of course, no other reason.' But her smile still didn't fade, but this may be because she could her class start to celebrate and shout how the 'demon' has left them.

_In the said Ms. Barter's class (And yes, she is related to Ms. Bitters, she's her cousin.__ Ms. Barters is to a rat what Ms. Bitters is to a snake.)_

Zim sat, looking cocky and ignoring Dib. Dib was analyzing Zim's sudden bout of ego to try and find a reason for it, unaware of the latest couple as no one tells him anything ever. Then the song "She-Wolf" by Megadeth began to play around the room. Dib started to look afraid, suddenly shouting, "Dear God, we are all doomed!!"

"I tried to tell you that for a long time, and now you suddenly get it?" Ms. Barters asked.

"No, this is different! We're all going to die!!" Dib yelled as Gaz walked in.

"Dib's right for once: All but one of us are doomed!!" A portly teen in the back screamed. Dib continued to panic along with most of the class until he noticed something.

"What do you mean 'All but one'?" Dib asked, confused at the underestimation of his sister's powers of wrath.

"Duh, she's not going to kill her boyfriend Zim, is she?" A brunette girl in the back corrected him and then went back to total panic mode. Dib quickly turned to Zim, who was not panicking but smileing wider than ever.

Zim was very happy. 'Perfect. A vision of beauty who can inspire such fear and still have a good taste in music. Wait, beauty? She's just an accomplice, that's it. Beyond all of that, I've got to greet her like a 'boyfriend' would,' Zim thought. He walked over to Gaz and hugged her. Gaz was tempted to crush him but felt like it was best not to. Zim whispered to her, "Nice music, made for a good effect."

"I didn't do it myself."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, it just happens." They then heard a sudden _thunk_ followed by a _thud_. When they looked over they saw Dib collapsed on the ground. Zim looked to Gaz who shrugged and took the open seat next to Zim in class. About half way through was when Dib came to and sat down suddenly calm and collected.

"Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Lunch time," Said the teacher, the lunch announcement being said just as the bell rang. Zim walked over to Gaz, hugged her (Which Gaz was starting to enjoy-ish,) and went off to his locker to get his packed lunch. As Gaz was getting ready for lunch, Dib walked up all smiles, which is always disturbing.

"Gaz, that was brilliant! You really have Zim going there!" Dib said sounding enthusiastic.

"What are you talking about Dib?" Gaz asked in her normal tone, with a little anger thrown in for good measure.

"Pretending to date Zim in order to find out what he's up to. It's so brilliant that he'll never see it coming."

_**WHAM**_, Gaz's mute button strikes again (Which Dib never saw coming) as she walked off to the lunch room. "Right Gaz, I'll keep quiet. He might figure it out otherwise."

_Lunch Room_

Zim and Gaz were sitting at Gaz's usual table, close to the point of touching shoulders (Gaz was starting to notice how much couples had physical contact just as a given.) Dib walked in, winked at Gaz, and sat down. "So, Zim, when did courting a human woman become part of world domination?"

"Dib, your planet is falling apart so much it wouldn't even be worth it to turn it into a snack bowl. While I admit I enjoy some things on this mud ball," Zim rebuttaled, glancing at Gaz, "domination isn't on the menu. Oh, one more thing, _brother_. Gaz and I are not some ruse." Dib noticeably shivered at the way he said 'brother'. It was the way you might promise a threat.

"Alright give it up, you two. You guys as a couple is totally impossible. Gaz, you hate Zim and are most likely the most evil thing that doesn't take up residence in Hell. Zim, you hate humanity and are schitzo to the point of being fundamentally unlikable. It can't be real!" Dib ranted.

"Then explain this," Zim said, right before taking hold of Gaz and pulling her into a kiss. It took all of Gaz's self-control to avoid attacking him at first, but then she found herself relaxing into it, to the point of genuine enjoyment. She laid her arms over his shoulders and turned her head to deepen the kiss. If Zim could have smirked at the moment, he would have. He lick her lips with his segmented tongue, asking for entry. Her lips parted, and they began to explore each other's mouths. After almost a minute, they parted for air. Dib was noticeably absent. "Sorry about the surprise, Gaz. Got caught up in the moment." Zim said after he regained his breath.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." Gaz responded, trying to regain her composure.

"Come on, you liked it too,"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You got very into it shortly after we began, or was that someone else's tongue?"

"Shut up Zim. At least we got rid of Dib. So, what do you think we should do next?"

"How about a date? I can pick you up at about 3:30-ish for the cliché movie-followed-by-dinner shtick. That would show legitimacy."

"Good. We'll have to keep it up for the whole time though, as Dib is going to follow us."

"How do you know?"

"It's Dib."

"Right. It's almost time to leave for class, and I have to do an ADHD moment before others start suspecting."

"Alright, but to much and you'll be doomed to a world of nightmare where there is no escape."

"Fine," Zim then stood up and turned to Gaz, "I'll see you in class my Gaz-Human, and none of you other meat-bag monkeys try anything with her. I'm looking at you, Old-kid!" Zim finished, pointing at Old-kid like an evil monkey emerging from a closet. As he turned to walk towards the exit in his usual stride, he tripped on something. "Who left this large-headed worm-baby in my path?! Was it you, Old kid?!" Zim yelled after getting up before leaving. Old-kid simply shrugged and went back to eating his prunes.

Dib woke up from his shock induced paralytic state about three minutes later. When he got up he saw Gaz gathering her things. "Gaz, what in the name of the werewolf's ghost do you think you're doing!" Dib shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaz responded, heading for the door.

"I mean getting so close to that alien…creature…thing!!"

"Dib, he likes me, and if you try to do anything to pull us apart, I'll pull you apart! Understand?"

"One of you has to be using the other Gaz, I'm sure of it."

"I'll show you, you'll see." Gaz muttered as she left the cafeteria.

/

Teyashi: Yes, I've finally done another chapter, with actual ZAGR in there! But, the votes have been tallied, and the winner is…Sexy! This will become relevant in the next chapter. But until then: Taco Me, Amadeus!!


	4. Episode 4

_**Because I'm Zim, and I'm Awesome**_

Teyashi: Ah yes, after much contemplation and a few mishaps, I have returned to boggle your minds! Without further ado, the disclaimers!

Tak: Teyashi doesn't own Invader Zim, the Aston company, or Avenged Sevenfold. He's also an asshole for not even putting me in this story but still forcing me to do these damn disclaimers!

* * *

After school, Zim went home to begin preparing for his first 'Human-Date-Thing.' "Computer," Zim yelled, "bring up all known data on Earth courting rituals!" After a brief thirty seconds of quiet but none the less annoying clicking, the floating monitor dropped down displaying the titles of around 536,146 files concerning dating. "Egad! Computer, filer by files containing information of 'First Dates'!" Zim really hated always having to shout at his computer, but thanks to his initial voice scan all being shouted when he had replaced the old one, the machine wouldn't believe it was him if he didn't yell at the top of his lungs. Another few minute of those god-awful annoying clicks later and the screen showed a more reasonable 667 files. "Alright computer, download all corresponding files to PAK database!" A metallic tentacle descended from the ceiling and plugged into Zim's PAK and this was followed by five minutes of incoherent mumbling by Zim. Then, after going through a full-body shiver, Zim began a flurry of activity to prepare for the event.

Meanwhile, at the Membrane house, Gaz was rehearsing how to break the news to her dad that not only did she have a boyfriend he never met, but this boy was also coming to take her out on a date. It would have been easier had this not apparently been a case of intervention some member of the holy trinity, causing their father to be home in person for the first time in six months. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her Dr. Membrane was using an Atom Smasher, a Sub-Cyclonic Cathetometer, and a Neo-Metabolic Continuealizer in an attempt to make meatloaf. The resultant had not only gained cognizance, but was also being insistent on eating dinner with them rather than being eaten by them. Steeling her nerve, Gaz approached her father. "Hey Dad, my boyfriend Zim is taking me out on a date tonight. I'll be back later," she quickly stated, hoping that her dad would be his usual out-to-lunch self about her life. Suddenly, Doctor Membrane and even the meatloaf turned in Gaz's direction with a look of befuddlement.

"Hold on Gaz. Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Dr. Membrane asked.

"It happened kinda recently. So can I go or what?"

"Alright, but with two provisions," The Doctor stated, gesturing dramatically. "First, I must ask a question. Is Zim that child with the skin condition that your brother is always speaking of?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Secondly, I'm going to need to speak with him when he comes over. I won't let just anyone date my daughter."

"Are you going to do the 'Overprotective dad' Speech?"

"I have to. It is my duty as a father."

'As if you would know of fatherly duty,' Gaz thought as she left the kitchen. As soon as she entered the living room, Dib burst down the steps and ran toward her.

"Gaz!" he yelled as soon as he got into the room, "I know what Zim is up too!"

"And that would be?" Gaz asked, sarcastic and irritated.

"He's trying to use you as bait to lure me to destruction. He's going to kidnap you soon, forcing me into his base to my doom."

"Wrong Dib. What Zim is up to is taking me on a date tonight, and if you so much as think of interrupting it, I will cause you pain the likes of which you've never experienced. Got that," Gaz stated, glaring at Dib. Though she hated to admit it, she was actually looking forward to tonight, and not just for the effect it would have on Dib. Zim actually seemed to take an interest in her life, and was someone she didn't see as a waste of space. Dib simply shock his head.

"He's an alien Gaz. A xenophobic megalomaniac from beyond the stars and he's up to something sinister. I know it. If you keep seeing him like this you may get caught in the crossfire," he admonished.

"Dib, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you're the xenophobe!? Perhaps if you would stop breathing down his neck for five seconds you'd realize something shocking. Zim hasn't done jack-shit for almost seven years! He was probably banished here for some reason and left to rot but his ego at the time forced him to treat it like a mission. It's over." Gaz then walked past her shocked brother and started up the stairs to get ready for her date. Just before she was out of hearing range, she swore her brother muttered, "Xenophile."

A couple of hours later, Zim had finished preparations on everything he would need for his date. He was driving down the street in a dark purple Aston Martin with the invader symbol on the hood in pink, (His computer insisted that this was a little more incognito than his original idea of a Lamborghini.) He soon pulled into Gaz's street and looked to the Membrane household. As much as he hated to admit it, he kind of like Gaz. She was one of the few humans who weren't gibbering idiots, and the only non-idiot who seemed not bent on his destruction. That thought was quickly swept aside as he parallel parked in front of Gaz's house. He took a deep breath and went to the door and knocked. With the widely differing and sometimes ridiculous information he'd gotten, he'd decided to wear jeans, a white shirt, and a denim jacket as well as tie his wig in a ponytail. To his surprise, Dr. Membrane opened the door and ushered Zim in. "Hello. You must be Gaz's date, Zim," he said as Zim walked in, "I remember speaking with you before."

"We did," Zim added, "around the time that absurdly giant weenie stand opened."

"Oh yes, now I remember. That aside, since you're going on a date with my daughter, we're going to have to have a quick discussion in the kitchen. Gaz should be down in a few minutes."

Upstairs, Gaz had been trying to mentally prepare herself for what lay before her. The question of her attire was simple; she would wear what she always did. The real problem lay in what she was to expect. She had never been on a date before, none the less on a date with an Irken invader. It was thanks to this that she was pacing back and forth in her room, going over the worst possible scenarios, most of which involved Dib's intervention. Even with all possible results, the scariest in her mind was the idea she might actually have a good time. She had never intended to enjoy her time with Zim, but the past forty-eight hours had proven her dead wrong. She then took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She was going to go on this date come Hell or high water. She had never given into fear nor sided with Dib's paranoia before, and she wasn't about to stop now. She walked down the steps just as Zima and Prof. Membrane exited the kitchen. Zim turned to her, smiling, and said "Ah, Gaz. You look lovely. Shall we head off?"

"Sure, let's go," Gaz replied in her habitual tone. This was the first time in a while she had seen him in anything other than his invader suit, and she had to admit, he didn't look half bad.

"Be home by midnight," Prof. Membrane told them, before descending back into his lab.

"Ok, let's get out of here before I have to spend another twenty minutes discussing how a particle accelerator is more effective if painted blue," Zim remarked as he opened the door, holding it open for Gaz.

"So, you think Dib's gonna try something stupid?" Gaz asked as she walked out to Zim's car. She gave a quick look over and turned back to Zim. "An Aston Martin, really?"

"Yes, really," Zim replied opening Gaz's door, before getting into the driver's side, "But you won't have to worry about Dib."

"And that's because…"

"Because I'm Zim, and I'm awesome." He then turned on 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold and drove off into the night, swiftly followed by a black motorcycle bearing the mark of the Swollen Eyeball Network.

* * *

Teyashi: While other may have forgotten the bewonderment that is Invader Zim, we remain ever lulzy. As an apology to Tak, she will be one of the stars of a story in the works, Seven Days Untill Doom, but that is for another time. For now… Come Mister Tally Man. Tally me, Taco!


End file.
